Jessica Denise Andrews
Jessica Andrews (born Jessica Denise Andrews) is a GoAnimate character created by DeVario Lopez. She is the main protagonist and title character of the series "The Jessica Andrews Show" and its predecessor, "Mean Big Sister." She is currently 13 years old and is the oldest child of Jerry and Kate Andrews. In the series, she is depicted as a cunning, intelligent, sneaky, rowdy and rebellious girl. However, at times, she is shown as caring, friendly and attentive. Jessica earned the moniker "Mean Big Sister" due to her tendency to amuse herself by doing mean things to her baby sister Ashley just to make her cry. (That is just self-centered & racist!) Although as the series went on, she has mellowed considerably, to the point where she is no longer mean to Ashley. Jessica has made several appearances in non-"Mean Big Sister" videos. Trivia * Her date of birth is January 2, 2004. * The city she lives in is called Tindale Valley, a fictional California town. * Her usual outfit consists of blue jeans, a red hoodie with a smiley face and dark gray sneakers. * She attends Tindale Valley Junior High, where she is currently in 7th grade. * She holds an 'A' average at school and consistently makes the honor roll. * She was a huge fan of the show VeggieTales when she was younger. * Her ethnicity is English, Spanish and Native American. * Despite her small frame, she is rather strong and knows how to fight. * She has a crush on a boy named Jason Ranford, who is currently a freshman in high school. * Her favorite type of music is 80s and 90s. * Her favorite colors are red and orange. * Her favorite restaurant is Sizzler.(Usually handsome guys ain't so good with their fists). * Her favorite sports team is the San Francisco 49ers. * She has been best friends with Julie Harris since kindergarten in 2009, until Julie moved to Wilford Heights in 2016. They still remain close. * She likes listening to Christmas music all year. * Her middle name, Denise, comes from her maternal grandmother. * Unlike in the "grounding" videos, Jessica has been known unlikely to cry, when she is being reprimanded by her parents. It is likely to be because DeVario Lopez finds it crazy, or that the series is an animated version of a live-action show. * Series creator DeVario Lopez named Jessica Andrews after Robyn Lively's character in the film "The Karate Kid Part III." * Her nemeses are Kyle Hershowitz and Nicole Philips. * Jessica is much of a fan of sorbet, as shown in the video where she gets her tonsils removed. * Jessica has some another friends Heather Campbell and Amber Larson (now) because amber was her enemy previously. (Amber's just a jerk!) Appearances Main Series *"Mean Big Sister" (official canon series produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (January 2, 2014 - November 30, 2015) *"The Jessica Andrews Show" (rebooted official canon series produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (February 25 - December 30, 2016) *"Jessica Andrews" (second rebooted official canon series produced by Pipeline Studios and Sichoassdown Productions) (February 2017-Present) * The Mean Big Sister Series (a separate series produced by Cloud Connect II) (2015) Movies *Jessica's Escape: A Mean Big Sister Movie (June 12, 2014) *Jessica Andrews: Building The Band (January 1, 2017) Specials * The Mean Big Sister/Collins Family Halloween Special (October 31 2014) * The Pie Man's Christmas Carol: A Collins Family Special (as the Ghost of Christmas Future) (December 25-28 2014) From 2013 to 2018 , Both BBC One & CBBC Aired a british dub of the show. This dub cannot be found anywhere on the internet and is considered forgotten. However a clip of it is available but without the swearing. Other Notable Appearances * The Collins Family (Episode 33: The Rodriguez Family) (March 2014) * Happy St. Patrick's Day from All of My GoAnimate Characters (March 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 37: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part I) (April 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 38: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part II) (May 2014) * Happy Mother's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (May 2014) * Happy Father's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (June 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 50.5: The Wedding Finale) (September 2014) * Cloud Connect II News: Interview for the Main Series (December 30, 2014) * A Collins Family Easter Special (April 2015) * The Collins Family Goes To Comic-Con: The Movie (July 2015) * A Night At Slaughterhouse Mansion: A Collins Family Creepypasta Story (October 2015) Series (Cartoon Shows) Mean Big Sister Series (Cloud Connect II) * The Big Mean Sister (Season 1 Episode 1) On Goanimate: January 1st, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * The Andrews Family & Julie visits the Johnson's Family (Season 1 Episode 2) On Goanimate: January 3, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * Jessica and Julie goes out to eat (Season 1 Episode 3) On Goanimate: January 11, 2015 On Youtube: January 12, 2015 * Jessica's Special Surprise on Valentine's Day (Season 1 Episode 4) On Goanimate: February 10, 2015 & on Youtube: February 14, 2015 * The Andrews Family having 3rd child (9/5/15) Category:Fictional Characters Mean New Uoiuyttttrreedfghjkko Hello Category:Living Cities